


The Apology

by aalikane



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalikane/pseuds/aalikane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karofsky's dad is making him apologize. Kurt won't accept it until Karofsky apologizes for everything specifically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Glee fanfic I wrote, about five months ago. It's not the best writing in the world, I've definitely improved over the past five months.

As Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's room at the Hudmel house watching The Little Mermaid for the 10th time since they began their relationship. In between watching Ariel and Prince Eric missing each other for the umpteenth time throughout the movie they both heard Burt's voice suddenly rise. Though they could not discern what he was saying, they could both tell he was angry. They both looked at each other and could tell that there was definitely something wrong going on downstairs.

"You think we should go find out what's going on?" Kurt turned to his boyfriend and asked. Blaine gave a worried look back and sighed.

"It'd probably be a good idea." Blaine knew that Kurt was still worried over Burt's heart condition and that he didn't want the patriarch to get over excited at the risk of another heart attack. But before they had a chance to get up from the bed where they were both cuddled up all comfortable, there was a thunderous roar coming down the stairs as Finn nearly fell down he was running down as fast as he could.

"Kurt, Karofsky's upstairs." Within a split second the cuddling between the two boys had stopped and they were both standing in a split second. Kurt looked a little frightened while Blaine put his arms around the boy and looked at the taller boy who had just told them the news.

"What do you mean, Karofsky's upstairs? Why the hell is he here?" Blaine asked him. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently his father is making him apologize to Kurt. Though like an apology will really make up for death threats."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Finn," Kurt finally said something. Both of the older boys in the room noticed that Kurt had suddenly gotten really pale.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Finn asked his brother.

"Babe?"

"I'll be fine." Kurt whispered. "I just…I've never expected this to happen. Is that why Dad was so angry?" Finn nodded his head.

"Yea, Burt was enraged when he saw who was standing at the door when Mom answered it. Are you going to be able to handle seeing Karofsky again?"

"I think so. I mean…you'll all be there right next to me."

"So will Puck dude. He was in the living room with me playing xbox when the door rang. He's down there right now giving Karofsky the stink eye…among other things."

It was then that Kurt knew things were about to change. Finn being at the house when Karofsky apologized was one thing, but Puck was another. If Puck was there, then…things could be different. Things could change for the better. Kurt wouldn't have to fear for his life every time he went near McKinley anymore.

"Let's go." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as the three teens walked upstairs one by one. Finn in front, Kurt in the middle and Blaine pulling up behind.

As they got upstairs they heard some of the _polite_ talking that was bound to come around when they were waiting for Kurt to come upstairs. When they walked into the room Karofsky saw how Kurt and Blaine's hands were intertwined and he glared at the only two boys he had ever met that were out and proud in and around his home town of Lima.

"Kurt," Mr. Karofsky began to say. "my son, David has something he would like to tell you." _David_ Karofsky glared at his father, as if to say that he didn't want to do this at all, and was only doing it because he was being forced to.

"Kurt I'm sorry for everything I did to you while you were at McKinley. It was immature of me to do it, and it will never happen again." It sounded so rehearsed, like his father had made him practice it in front of him a hundred times before they came over here.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" Kurt stared at him straight in the eye as he asked.

"What do you mean?" the bulky jock stared straight back, forgetting that his father was standing right behind him.

"Just what I said. What exactly are you sorry for? An apology means nothing if you just use a blanket statement and hope it covers it. Mr. Karofsky, you and your son are Catholic, correct?" The older Karofsky nodded his head.

"Yes Kurt, we are."

"That's what I thought. Consider this confession. God can't forgive you your sins until you've confessed them. Neither can I." It was then, that there were two audible gasps in the room. Both came from the two people Kurt expected them to come from.

"Kurt…do you really think…" Blaine tried to reason with his boyfriend, knowing that outing Karofsky in this matter was going to do more harm than good. Puck and Finn were standing near the hallway watching everything with an interesting look on their faces, while the adults in the room were confused at what everything consisted of. Kurt continued on talking, ignoring his boyfriend.

"Like you, Puck and Finn here both used to toss me into the dumpsters at school. But they've apologized for it. I've accepted their apologies because it was heartfelt and it came from them, not because someone made them."

"So you want me to detail everything I've ever done to you?" the jock asked, and Kurt nodded.

" _Everything."_

With a deep breath Karofsky looked to everyone in the room in turn, starting with Kurt and moving around in a circle, finally landing on his dad, and Kurt again. His dad had given him a nod of encouragement. Puck and Finn were glaring at him worse than Karofsky had ever seen before. Burt and Carole were hovering quite close to Burt, ready to jump in if things got too hasty.

"I'm sorry I would throw you in the dumpster." This was only the beginning of the list Karofsky began explaining. It was almost like a 12 step meeting, detailing everything that happened, so he could get it off his chest. The list he ran off included but was not limited to ramming Kurt into lockers, dropping his books, pushing him and his designer clothes into the mud, giving him noogies in middle school, punching him in the face a few times, and calling him homophobic slurs quite often. "I'm sorry about it all Kurt."

Everyone in the room was shocked at the extent of the bullying Kurt had undergone throughout his years at McKinley. Burt's blood pressure was rising to an unhealthy level, Puck was being held back from beating Karofsky to a pulp by Finn, who was being held back by his mom's _don't you dare do anything stupid_ glare.

Blaine was the most shocked because on top of this list, he knew there was one thing that Karofsky had left out. Blaine had been squeezing Kurt's hand the entire time and squeezed even tighter at the end of the recitation of the list. He hated this kid, with every fiber of his being. He wished Karofsky would leave his, Kurt, alone and just let them both live their lives. But he also knew that Kurt would never be able to get over this hurdle completely without some form of closure on the incident.

"That's a long list David. But I'm sure Kurt can agree that you're a better person for admitting-"

"He's not finished." Kurt abruptly stated. Everyone whipped their heads up to look at Kurt.

"What do you mean he's not done? There's more he's done to you Kurt?" Burt nearly howled. But just as quickly as Burt yelled, Carole whispered something in his ear and Burt closed his eyes and started to breathe a little bit, probably trying to calm his nerves a little bit and prevent his heart rate from skyrocketing.

"There's one more thing he has yet to apologize for." Everyone looked a little bit intrigued at this moment. No one, except the three boys who had actually experienced a gay kiss, knew what was being talked about.

"Kurt, don't you think you've made him do enough?" Blaine whispered. Kurt took a deep breath.

"No." Kurt turned to look at Karofsky one more time. "You threatened my life. You made my life a living hell. I had to switch schools because of you and I want you to explain why. Why did I deserve death threats? What did I do, to deserve that?"

"Nothing, you did nothing." Karofsky whispered, not daring to look at Kurt.

"You're damn right I did nothing. It was you, it was always you. You were the one with the problem. You were the one with the insecurities. You were scared and you took it out on me. So you are going to explain, why." Kurt nearly screamed the last sentence he said but it had to get out. He had been repressing all this anger towards his bully for the past 6 months and this was the only safe place to get it out. He knew that nothing bad was going to happen here in his house, with Blaine by his side. With his father by his side. With Puck, Finn and Carole waiting by his side ready to stand up for him at a moments notice.

"About two weeks before I was temporarily expelled…I slammed Kurt into a locker. He had been staring at his phone and was smiling like he was happy. It made me angry. I didn't like seeing him happy when…after I slammed him into the locker, I walked into the boys locker rooms and he followed me. We had an argument where…it's not important." He looked to Kurt, almost as if asking permission to skip the argument.

"Yes it is." Kurt said quietly. Knowing that the argument would serve to explain a little of what happened after the argument. It led to the kiss, and it needed to be said.

"I said I didn't want him in there, because I didn't want him seeing me naked." _Well that's the gist of it_ Kurt thought. "He told me that he wouldn't look at me anyway, because I wasn't his type, that I was nothing special." Kurt was actually surprised he worded the argument this way. It made it seem so less intense, but still got everything that needed to be gotten across, across.

"It bothered me, still does. Next thing I knew, we were…we were…"

"What were you doing in the middle of the locker room?" That was the first time Puck has spoken all day. Finn slapped him upside the head after a second and Puck has the necessary shame to look a little guilty.

"We were…kissing." he said in a whisper. In that moment, Kurt had never seen Dave Karofsky, brute of the football team, look so small.

"What was that?" Burt exclaimed. "Because it sounded to me, like you said you two were kissing, and I know my son would never kiss someone who bullied him constantly."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just….I was jealous." Puck and Finn both had their mouths open, gaping like fish. Neither one of them knew anything about this happening and it wasn't something they ever thought would happen.

"Of what?"

"Of you. You're out and proud….and I couldn't be. But I guess I'm out now." Suddenly there was a thud, followed by another thud. Everyone turned around to see Puck and Finn unconscious on the floor.


End file.
